What Goes Bump in the Night
by eveningshades1107
Summary: Aria, Emily, Hanna, and Spencer all decide to make a one-night getaway from Rosewood with their beaus in an attempt to escape A's machinations on Halloween Night. But what happens when each couple's 'private' trip to the Hastings lake house turns out to be at the same exact time? And just what kind of mischief can they get into before they realize that someone else is in the house?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, brave soul(s) who dared to check out this story! So, in the spirit of Halloween, I decided to publish a nice little PLL fic for anyone else who's going through withdrawal and is in serious need of some fluff for the hiatus. But keep in mind that this is also my first published fic, so I beg of you to excuse any publishing mistakes I make along the way. Have some thoughts? I won't care if you've got something constructive to say; I'm here to learn from my mistakes! Just feel free to PM me, Review, or whatever floats your boat! I hope you enjoy.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pretty Little Liars.**

* * *

Ch 1  
The high-pitched squeals of children had never felt more terrifying than when Hanna heard the dreaded battle cry of "Trick or treat!"

The blonde let out a dramatic groan as she lifted herself from her cushy position on the couch and smoothed out the wrinkles on her costume. Her black-and-red bodice highlighted her sleek frame and was matched by the short petticoat skirt that she bought to match. Adjusting her fangs for the last time, she opened the front door and deadpanned to the shocked kids, "Boo."

As the majority ran away screaming at the sight of her 'bloody' lips, only a small boy decked out in dinosaur scales dared to take the Reese's Pieces that sat at the bottom of the Marin's candy cauldron.

Hanna raised one judgmental, perfectly plucked eyebrow at the boy, who wordlessly ran off as Hanna smiled at the sight. She moved to shut the door once more, but was interrupted by a distant faint cry. After a minute of waiting, she could make out the calls — and the voice.

"Hanna!" The temporary vampire took it upon herself to leave the door open and was rewarded by the approaching frame of her beau, Caleb Rivers.

She gave his costume a sharp look. Feeling her eyes on him, Caleb asked, "What do you think? It was your idea to match, so I don't want any complaints, because I had to run out last night to FIVE different shops. And when I bumped into Shana, she said that this costume would be nearly impossible to –" His words were cut off by Hanna's lips, which crashed against his appreciatively.

After a few minutes, Hanna finally pulled away for air. "I love it." She pushed a strand of hair away from his face. "I know that you despise the greatest love story of our generation – and Justin Bieber – but the costume... Perfection."

Caleb chuckled. "Hanna, TWILIGHT doesn't count as a great love story. But you wanted Jacob Black, so here I am. Just don't get too used to the idea of me walking around school with a stupid tattoo and a muscle shirt on every day." He pointed at her to drive home the point, but Hanna giggled dismissively.

She stared into her boyfriend's eyes. "I know. But it means a lot that you're willing to come out tonight as the Jacob to my Rosalie."

Caleb lifted an eyebrow in confusion. "I thought the girl's name was Bella."

"No! It is, but Rosalie's the only blonde one, and I am NOT handing out candy in some itchy wig all night. Besides..." She slowly backed away from Caleb and made a complete turn in her fashionable costume. "Bella doesn't get to wear anything this hot."

At her excitement, Caleb encased his arms around her waist. "You DO look like a goddess."

Hanna coyly smirked. "Want to see more of me?"

Caleb nodded eagerly as Hanna wrapped her arms around his neck, still caught in his grip. The couple started to kiss, which escalated as Hanna's hands moved from his hair to his neck to his chest. Caleb shifted his focus to Hanna's back, and just as their moment started to really take off –

"Trick or treat!"

The surprising interruption caused the couple to break apart in shock. Hanna speed-walked to the door, all but shoving the candies into the children's bags, to the disdain of their prudish parents. Hanna merely rolled her eyes and slammed the door for the thousandth time that night.

She turned to face Caleb, her back still pressed against the door. "Now. Where were we?"

Her boyfriend came to her and pressed her gently into the door as they both reveled in the experience. No matter how many toddlers could try to rain on their parade, nothing could stop the feeling of each other. From their synchronized kisses, to their every touch, to the scent of vanilla candles, to the –

"Trick or treat!" Hanna released an unchecked snarl.

At the sound, Caleb took her hands and tried to remedy the situation. "Hanna. Deep breaths." She complied and mimicked his motions. "Look, if you want to keep going…"

"Yes! Caleb, that's all that I want! You and me, right now. No sugary little beasts and their snobby parents to ruin this."

"Then Hanna?"

She sighed. "Yes?"

"Just ignore them. They'll figure out that we're not coming, and they'll go away."

"Promise?" Hanna's sky-blue eyes widened with hope.

Caleb nodded as he leaned closer to her. "I –" a kiss, "promise –" another, "you." Their noses were touching at the proximity of their faces, and Hanna gently pulled Caleb up the stairs.

The duo had only made it up to the fifth step when it came again.

"Trick or treat! Smell my feet! Give me something good to eat!" Hanna actually screamed at the taunts. Caleb tried, to no avail, to restrain his infuriated girlfriend.

"Hanna, where are you going?! Hanna!" It was too late. The sexually frustrated (temporary) vampire pulled the door with her well-stored strength that she usually reserved for setting up tents. The small tykes froze at the sight of the demented-looking blonde.

Her smile was grotesquely sarcastic. "Hello, kiddies!" Her snarls returned, and the group erupted into a chaotic cluster that ran screaming from the Marin house.

When they were finally around the corner, Hanna forcefully shut the door once more. "Caleb, this isn't going to work." Her head was still facing the window of the door.

"Hanna, your mom said that she'd only be out with Ted until –"

"Caleb." Her tone was scarily cautionary now, and her boyfriend knew her well enough not to push the subject any further. Without a word, Hanna lunged for her car keys. "Let's hit the road."

Caleb looked at her, puzzled. "Where are we going?"

Hanna's smile was now approaching Mona-level insanity. "We're going to the one spare place we have. Spencer's lake house. And we are going to do the very deed that those idiotic sugar addicts are determined to squash, because you know what? It's Halloween night, and I am never going to wear something this tacky again!"

With a grand flourish, Hanna dove towards the kitchen counter and scooped up her car keys. She turned to Caleb. "Now, does that answer your question?" Her voice had dropped an octave.

Caleb nodded like a puppy. "Yes, ma'am."

"Good. Now let's hit the road." Hanna smiled at the prospect of revisiting the forbidden territory and acknowledged in her head that a smack on the wrist from Spencer was worth escaping the brats that awaited her outside her doors. Hanna scribbled on a nearby paper that she had gone with Caleb to grab a late dinner at the Grille and would be home in two hours at the most.

Caleb saw the words from over her shoulder and squinted. "Two hours?"

"If what I have in my head goes according to plan." Hanna winked as Caleb's face filled with a familiar blush. Seductively, she glided over to her flustered beau and gave him a quick peck on the lips, keys still in hand.

"Trick or treat!" Caleb reached for Hanna's hands, which had curled of their own accord into two claws.

He looked into her eyes. "Back door?"

She nodded. "Back door."

The hormonal couple raced to the door, antsy to reach their destination before the lingering children could realize their plans. Little did the teenagers know that their impulsive move would give them a Halloween that they wouldn't forget for a long time.

* * *

**Thoughts? Feelings? Do tell, I should be able to post Chapter 2 by tomorrow!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So let me get this straight. Some people out there actually LIKED my first chapter? Maybe I won't delete this story into oblivion... Just kidding, I'd publish no matter what because I CAN'T STAND IT when people leave stories on here and forget about it and pretty soon it's a year later and a groupie like me reads and thinks, "WOW! What happens next?!" But then, THERE'S NO MORE! And in case you haven't been able to infer, I tend to babble way too much. And the reviews you guys left were so sweet! I spotted two great friends that I've made, and two new ones that I hope don't give up on me. And just because my summary refused to fit it in, the couples in this story (for any curious readers) will be Haleb, Paily, Spoby, and Ezria. And in response to my sweet reviewers:**

**Runawaybaby555: You are just amazing, and I've got to thank you for blindly following me into the unknown. Now, we're shifting from Haleb to Paily, so fingers crossed I didn't make anything else terribly OOC!**

**ShadowsontheMoon: I know! And now I'm typing a response to your review! And I'm in total agreement with you on fluff; it has GOT to be well-written or what's the point of a story when no one dies and the readers aren't left sobbing into their pillow?! I jest just because I really do love the dramatic stuff you get to invent. Fluff can be simple to think up, but your style takes a LOT of skill!**

**JosieCarter: Hanna Marin is just full of surprise, but I have to wonder why she views vampires as an epic when she's got the passionate star-crossed romance I think anyone could only dream of! And (spoiler alert) the girls all have different costumes. I promise that I'll delve into the excruciating details on who wears what, but I had to try and think up some costumes that fit for each girl! But how would Hanna react if someone DARED to wear a rival Twilight costume?! I bet her set of child-murdering talents would come out to play...**

**ILAK: Aww. You're so sweet! I promise, there's going to be plenty of action coming up, especially when all four couples get to come into play. And as for me updating?! Here you are! **

* * *

Ch 2  
"'Cause this is THRILLER! Thriller night!" Both Emily and Paige belted out the chorus as the car moved along.

Only Paige continued as she made a series of ridiculous facial expressions from the driver's seat. "And no one's gonna save you from the beast about to strike!"

At this, Emily had to pipe up. "No, I'm pretty sure it goes, 'And no ones gonna see, you need some love from me tonight,' Paige."

Paige laughed at the crazy lyrics. "Em, in case you've forgotten, I'm the queen of karaoke, Michael Jackson, and Halloween in general. Maybe you should stick to the pool if you want to win at something!"

Paige laughed as Emily suddenly froze. Worry spread across her face. Paige stopped laughing at the sight. "Em, I was kidding. If you want, we can sing the song however you'd like from now on, ok?"

"No, it's just... Did you see that?" Emily started to move again, pushing away the dangling Egyptian-style earrings that she had stolen from Aria's closet to complete her Cleopatra costume. "The person in the hoodie?"

Paige swallowed back her fear and tried to keep her eyes on the road. "Em, I didn't see anyone."

"Paige, I'm not kidding. I think someone's following us."

Emily flinched as Paige took her right hand into her own. "Emily, I highly doubt that A plans on tracking us all the way to the city. You're safe. I promise." Paige reassuringly stared into Emily's slightly averted eyes.

"I'd feel safer if you kept your eyes on the road," Emily muttered under her breath. Paige's peals of laughter filled the small compartment as Emily allowed herself to smirk. Obligingly, Paige turned back and Emily turned the radio back on.

Neither of them sang anymore as the car was invaded by a comfortable silence. Emily had just nestled into the silky shawl that she had draped over her headrest as a makeshift pillow when she snapped up even more abruptly. "Paige! I swear, that was definitely A! Look!"

Pulling over collectedly, Paige followed her girlfriend's caramel-colored fingers to see what was, in fact, a darkened figure standing by the side of the road.

Gritting her teeth determinedly, Paige stepped out of the parked car and left Emily behind. Paige had to be grateful for her last-minute decision to dress up as Batman; the cape billowing behind her and the feeling of her tough leather boots beneath her feet gifted her with a sense of authority. She used this to her advantage as she stomped up to the mysterious figure.

By the time that she came only a few feet from him, both Emily and Paige realized that the stranger couldn't be A. Why would a hooded cyberstalker that had been prepared on more than one occasion to kill in the attempt to keep their identity hidden stay put NOW, as Paige came closer and closer?

Realizing the mistake, Paige turned on her heel as the hooded stranger turned around. "Can I help you, sir?" He gave Paige's receding frame a confused glance.

At his mistake, Paige turned back to reveal that she actually had a feminine frame behind the cape. "Oh, I don't think so. My friend just thought you were someone else." The anonymous man turned back to what Paige could now clearly see as his pack of cigarettes. From her new perspective, she also spotted a fairly distant car that she guessed was his as well.

Simultaneously relieved and disappointed at her discovery, Paige fluidly slipped back into her seat and buckled her seatbelt once more. It was now Emily's turn to pat her girlfriend on the arm, and she even gave Paige a strong kiss on the mouth.

"What was that for?" Paige blushed as they broke apart, still reeling slightly at her earlier mistake.

"It was sweet of you to do that." Emily grinned. "If I really was with A on an empty road en route to a film festival, I'd know that having you by my side makes everything better."

Paige then kissed Emily, overcome by the sweet sentiment. "Ironic, isn't it? The one time we can actually track them down, it's just the only person in Rosewood who just has a black hoodie in their closet!" Emily stiffly laughed, and Paige silenced the sound after a moment with another kiss. But as their lips touched once more, Paige couldn't bring herself to selfishly ignore Emily's discomfort. "Em, you don't seem ok."

Emily shook her head a bit too rapidly to pacify her girlfriend. "I'm fine, I swear!"

"No, you're not. You're acting like me after Nate... Lyndon... whatever his name was. The point is, you seem worried lately."

Emily continued to shake her head. "It's probably just Halloween. I don't know, sometimes everything seems pretty creepy, and with A and Red Coat out there –" Paige pressed her finger softly to Emily's mouth.

"Say no more. I have an idea." She looked at her GPS and pressed a few buttons. When she placed the screen at its rightful spot, Emily noticed the new destination.

"Why does your GPS think that we're heading to Spencer's lake house?"

Paige winked. "Because you need a way to relax. And darting off to a film festival isn't going to make you feel renewed, but maybe a pit stop at a safe place... alone... together..."

"That sounds great, actually." Emily smiled brightly. "But on one condition."

Paige nodded intently. "Anything for the love of my life."

Emily had to perk up even more at those words. "Just promise me that we can catch the Blair Witch Project, ok?"

"You've got a deal, Fields." With a final triumphant grin, Paige set the car in motion.

* * *

**Sigh. Paige is just amazing. Heck, PAILY is just amazing! So, I know it was a jump from Haleb's trek to Paily, but I hope you guys don't mind that I have to cycle between couples to keep the events of the story in order. I promise to answer any and all questions you might have, and to listen to whatever comments and criticisms you've got. BRING IT ON (in the review section or in a PM)!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm baaack! And another couple is coming into play; It's Ezria time, y'all (Note to self: do not use 'y'all' ever again. Bow ties are cool. Speaking in dialect is not)! Once again, I'm blown away by your reviews and very pleased to see that so many of you enjoyed my attempt to write Paily. I swear, doing any of the couples justice on here is hard work. So, here's my response to what you had to say:**

**JosieCarter: I KNOW, RIGHT? All I want is for Lindsay Shaw to become a regular, for Paily to stay together for all eternity, and maybe an entire episode where everyone dresses up in do-rags. Is that too much to ask?! And here's that new chapter for you, so I hope you're satisfied! And I'm one of your favorites already? That means so much to me! I haven't been a creative writer in quite a few years, so don't be surprised if my work isn't as graceful as some of the other authors on here, but thank you for your kind words!**

**ILAK: Well, get used to my updating speed, because I've just finished writing Chapter 6, meaning that the daily updates shouldn't stop for a while! The jumps between couples will be a recurring style, but we'll eventually reach a point where you get bits of multiple couples in a chapter as a response to something that affects everyone in the house. You like my characterization? *in Southern drawl* Why, little ol' me? Again, I need to be reminded that I'm not supposed to speak in a dialect! The point is, I'm so glad that you think that!**

**treaane: What this world needs most of all is the image of Tyler Blackburn with a tribal tattoo and a muscle shirt. Just give me a moment to catch my breath after picturing that...**

**ShadowsontheMoon: Well, I'm not Maya's biggest fan, but she was definitely onto something when she said that Emily would make a wonderful Cleopatra in her past life. I'm making you enjoy fluff? IT CAN BE DONE, BYSTANDERS! TAKE NOTES BEFORE SHE MURDERS EVERYONE I LOVE! And the next one is sitting just under the disclaimer, just so you know! Daily updates are going to be fairly regular for me, if I can keep up my promise to write a chapter a day while also editing the finished chapter from the day before. And like I said to ILAK, I'm intending to keep the couples in groups for the whole story, but there will be jumps between the sets and eventually interaction between them after everyone's in the house for a bit of time.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own PLL.**

**Oh. I forgot a disclaimer in the last chapter. Whoops. So, without further ado...**

* * *

Ch 3  
"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Ezra asked the question as he clutched his coat tightly to his body. Aria simply rolled her eyes and continued to dig under the doormat for the key.

"Aria, did Spencer even give you permission to go in the house?"

Aria finally located the set of polished keys and snatched them quickly. She straightened up to face Ezra and pressed her finger to his lips.

"Ezra, Spencer isn't even going out for Halloween, and we just need the box set. I remember exactly where I left it, anyway, somewhere on the shelf close to the television."

"Why did you leave it here anyway?"

Aria shrugged. "Team Sparia movie night. I think it was a month or two ago?" She turned the key until she heard a distinct click. "Ok, we're in!" Aria pulled the handle and daintily plucked the doormat up by its corner and dropped the keys underneath.

"Aria, you can't just drop the keys like that!" Ezra started to panic and compulsively picked up the mat to adjust the pesky pieces of metal. "It's no wonder Spencer can tell when you're lying to her, with the pretty weak attempts you're making to cover your tracks!"

Aria studied her boyfriend. "When did you become so experienced in covering your tracks?" At Ezra's flustered expression, the pixie giggled. "I'm kidding, Ezra! We don't lie to each other." On cue, she pulled him in for a heady kiss. "For example, my honesty is compelling me to tell you that your costume is very sexy. Whatever they taught you about French literature at Hollis is working."

Ezra proudly smoothed down his coat, impeccably made to resemble the uniform of a French Inspector during the early nineteenth century. Of course, it was Aria's idea that he dress up as one of the most interesting characters of the time – Inspector Javert from the Victor Hugo novel 'Les Misérables.' Aria had decided to go as a different icon. In fact, she decided on an icon of cinema, Audrey Hepburn. Her black turtleneck fit to accentuate her small waist, and she actually had a good excuse to wear high-heeled boots so that she could almost reach the gamine's 5'7" frame.

Determined more than ever to make it back to Ezra's apartment to spend a night watching Hitchcock classics and feeding each other sweets, Aria strutted into the lake house with Ezra only a few paces behind.

Almost immediately, Aria ducked into the display room, which held rows upon rows of stately portraits dating back to the Hastings family's arrival in the United States. Also spread about (albeit in an organized way) were framed degrees, newspaper articles, and finally a set of shelves holding every movie you could name.

Ezra stood dumbstruck in the doorway while Aria began to search. She darted to the shelf nearest to the floor, only needing to bend down an inch or two, as Ezra ran his hands over a framed copy of a master's degree from the University of Pennsylvania.

"Ezra? Do you want to... Got it!" Aria smirked as she surfaced with the recognizable package. Ezra, however, was still hovering over a wall of newspapers. "What are you doing?" Aria's cool breath tickled his neck as she stepped comfortingly close to him.

In response, Ezra removed the framed story and showed it to Aria. The headline was disturbing enough, boldly announcing "INVESTIGATION OF HASTINGS MURDER RESOLVED. POLICE SENTENCE SPENCER HASTINGS FOR CRIME"

Aria gasped. "What the –?"

Ezra summarized the case details after one quick glance. "It looks like Spencer's great-great-grandfather was found guilty of murdering his wife."

Aria tilted her head, her eyes still wide open. She unthinkingly snatched the paper from Ezra's hands and scanned the details diligently. "Eleanor Hastings, née Spalding... One year ago at the time of this publishing... Cause of death determined to be loss of blood from stab wound to the stomach... Mr. Hastings plead insanity to no avail, claimed verbatim in court that 'she will always be there, in that damned house' and was sentenced to death, but refused to stop repeating the curious phrase..."

Ezra reclaimed the newspaper from her hands. "Aria, do you know what this means?"

"That Spencer's grandkids are at risk of inheriting a mental illness or five?"

"It means... that there could be a spirit haunting this lake house." Ezra took Aria's hands in his own. "Right under our noses!"  
"Ezra, you can't be serious." Aria crossed her arms sternly. "And I thought that I was the young one in this relationship."

Ezra shook his head. "No, I'm not that naïve. I was referring to metaphorical spirits." He began to pace around the room. "Do you know how much history could be in this house? How many stories there are, probably lying around for someone to discover and –"

"Publish!" Aria clapped her hands together. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

Ezra proudly grinned. "If you're thinking that a night spent at a lake house researching the twisted history of the Hastings family could make for an interesting piece, we've never been more in sync."

Aria smiled back at him. How special would this Halloween be, she thought, with a night spent together in a lake house while spitballing ideas for the next Great American Novel? It could be almost romantic, with Aria herself contributing to the process. And he would have to thank her somehow. Preferably out of his uniform...

Aria blushed at the last thought and spun around to replace the newspaper. As she crouched down to arrange it once more, her eyes fell onto the picture that she somehow had missed before. The picture was of the long-deceased Eleanor Hastings, as evidenced by the caption underneath, but Aria was taken aback by the depiction.

She held the article up for Ezra to see. "Look familiar?"

He too, did a double take. "She looks just like –"

"Like Spencer." Aria stared at the picture again. "Well... if Spencer was blonde or something."

"And had a natural affinity for millinery."

Aria snickered at her boyfriend's comment. "Well, she does indulge in a cloche every now and then. But it's kind of ironic, how she got her looks from her great-great-grandmother, and the name from her great-great-grandfather."

She looked back only to see that Ezra had stumbled upon a well-hidden set of boxes and luggage bags in the closet. "Aria, take a look!"

Aria wandered over to see that he had been pouring over assorted clothes, books, papers, and other knickknacks that had to be about a century old. Just as she stepped to Ezra's side, a strong chill hit her square at her back and she harshly shivered.

Looking up from the piles of clothes he had been going through, Ezra gave her a concerned face. He extended his arms, which held a long scarlet trench coat that he had plucked out of the pile, to her withering frame.

"Here you go. You look pretty cold."

"Really? I wasn't aware!" Aria playfully snapped at her boyfriend and lightly smacked his arm. Before she could gratefully take the coat, she paused at the bright red color. Her mind wandered to a different coat of a similar shade. She stood back in protest, arms still crossed. "No, thanks. I'll be fine."

"Are you sure? It's not going to get any warmer tonight." Ezra cocked his eyebrow. "When's the last time someone checked the heater in this house? 1988?" Again, he pushed the offensive garment to her, and Aria knew better than to leave him guessing why she was reluctant to take it. With slightly stiff movements, she finally put on the red coat.

Ezra obliviously jumped up and began to leave the room, with the antiques still scattered around. "C'mon. I think I saw some old family pictures peeking out by the den, if you're up for it."

"The only thing I'm NOT up for is another red coat after tonight," Aria muttered under her breath.

"What?"

Aria froze. "Nothing. I just... um... thought about a few pseudonyms for Spencer's family members."

"Oh, we can talk all about that after we dig a little deeper." Ezra cheerfully grinned. "You know, to get some more insight on the family's origins and all that." He extended his arm. "Shall we?"

"In a minute, Inspector. I just need to string together a few syllables for Spencer's fake name." Aria, still discomforted by the heinous coat, attempted to heat herself up even more by tucking her hair underneath the convenient hood.

"Spencer the first? Or your Spencer?"

"I was thinking both. Something unisex, like Dylan or Payton."

Ezra laughed heartily and made his way to the dining room across the narrow hall as Aria collected her thoughts and decided that 'Taylor' would work just fine. Aria finalized the name as she debated whether or not to clean up the heirlooms, but resolved to leave them for now. She soon left the display room to join Ezra, but she had no idea that the few minutes she spent were plenty of time for another pair to enter the house.

* * *

**Who's in the house now? Well, your options are limited seeing as how there are only four couples in the story, so keep in mind that you've got a one-in-four chance of guessing correctly. And Aria's wearing a Red Coat! So for those of you paying attention at home, that cannot possibly end well... The next chapter will be up tomorrow, so pour your pretty little hearts out to me in the reviews or in my PM inbox. Fingers crossed I'll respond!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, so let me get a few things out of the way for this chapter. First, a massive apology to both Runawaybaby555 (of all people to miss!) and tophers-lilbit for my accidental neglect of your reviews, because I really do appreciate anyone and everyone who leaves me a piece of their opinion. Secondly, I am very pleased to announce that I managed to finish this entire story today! Of course, you guys won't be getting the full result for a few days, four or five days to be exact. The total story clocks in at 9 chapters of varying length, but here's the kicker: the unsatisfying shortness of this chapter, combined with the fact that I'll be in New York on Tuesday and might not have time to update, means that I'll be posting the fifth chapter later tonight. Got that? If you get your reviews in on time, that's great. But if not, I'm more than happy to get one review encompassing two chapters in one. Again, my apologies to the sweet reviewers I missed, and here's my response to the reviews, including the two readers I left out last time (and for Runawaybaby555, I'm responding to your Chapter 2 AND Chapter 3 responses):**

**tophers-lilbit: Thanks! I'm really happy to hear that!**

**Runawaybaby555: But of course! Has Aria met a bird or a fish or a dragon she DIDN'T decide to use for her wardrobe?! And Paige's rainbow chopper has got to be the most obvious clue that people overlook; even if it's parked a mile away, anyone could tell that she's at the lake house for some Paily alone time! But the liars have never been the best sleuths, have they? And let's recommend a docuseries that follows them across the country to the best film festivals. I'm imagining a pilot order and a time slot next to "The Real Teens of Rosewood?" I figured you'd enjoy Team Sparia movie night. Let's hope they pop in "Brokeback Mountain" and make a move past friendship! And don't even ask me where I got the idea for these costumes. I swear that I just wake up in the middle of chemistry class, doodle a rough sketch into my journal, and merrily skip home to type up the ideas before I forget. His 'A-ness?' Say that once out loud. Just do it. And YOU WISH this story could be that simple. A Sparia feel-good moment this chapter is not. But can I promise that you'll get some of your favorite friendship before the story ends? And by the way: did I make that long enough to earn your forgiveness?! **

**JosieCarter: Ezria just wins the 'adorable' category, mainly because Lucy Hale and Ian Harding bear distinct resemblances to puppy dogs. I'll admit that I sometimes get a little bitter because they've arguably been targeted the least by A (and now we know why), but what awful human would target them?! And Spencer's ancestors are only SLIGHTLY less insane than her parents and Melissa. At least Spencer the First CONFESSED to murder, unlike anyone else in her house...**

**ILAK: I'm glad you're glad! And like I said above, expect daily updates now that I'm finished the story. The only day I'm not so clear on is Tuesday- but I'll try to update if I have the time before leaving!**

**YaleAceBella12: Already on it!**

**Bagilia: As Runawaybaby555 so eloquently put it during "Enemies of the Heir Beware -A," it's a severe case of OTP inception. Couples costumes can be really adorable, though! Especially when worn by the most adorable couple of all time! I'm not really a Twilight fan, but couldn't you just picture Hanna screaming, "Don't go into the warehouse, Bella!" at the movies? HALLOWEENSEXYHALEB just wins. No questions asked. You don't ship Paily?! *gasps, faints* Just kidding! I'm not one to hold ship grudges, considering how I ship Emily with Jenna and CeCe. Aria just owns every piece of neon in the state of Pennsylvania. It's safe to say that she's GOT to own 300 pairs of Cleopatra earrings. And I just want to live in a magical universe where every author thinks up at least an outline of their story. This way, there's no panic over where to take it. And if they're too insecure to continue? Get a beta to help! DON'T GET ME STARTED ON THE DW CHRISTMAS SPECIAL. I'm gonna be depressed because Tennant is perfect, but Matt is perfect and they're not coming back, and where is Chris?! I miss Chris... Don't be fooled, this story is just fluff, but stuffed with dramatic irony where you guys know exactly what's happening if the couples don't. What's this about death threats?! I'm shaking in my boots! Only Ezra would dress as a tragic character from a Hugo novel for Halloween! And Aria as Red Coat? Duh. But my apologies, you'll be waiting on Spoby just a little bit longer...**

**Again, apologies to the reviews that I missed! But in case you guys hadn't noticed, I clearly wasn't in the right state of mine last night- I sorta crossed 'one in four' with 'twenty-five percent,' most likely convincing you all that I was drunk, sleep-deprived, or on something. Let me assure you, I was not! Just a little bent out of sorts lately. And if I do make a mistake like that again, please speak up and I'll be your willing servant by correcting it however you'd like! And with that...**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own PLL.**

* * *

Ch 4  
"You see, Em?" Paige casually shut the door behind her as Emily took in their sophisticated surroundings. "No psychopathic teenagers can hurt you for the night."

"I hope not. My God, remind me to thank you every day of my life for doing this for me." Emily eagerly leaned in to give Paige a kiss as her girlfriend wrapped her arms around her waist.

"Em, it was my pleasure. Who could refuse a quiet night together away from the giant bubble of crazy that surrounds Rosewood twenty-four seven? I'd much rather spend my time in your company." Paige snapped her fingers as an idea came to mind, and Emily flinched at the feel of her retracting fingers. "We need some wine. Do you know where the one percent keeps their alcohol?"

The corners of Emily's lips twitched at the dig. "Come on, I'll show you the kitchen." She gently took Paige by the arm and guided her silently through the sprawling halls.

It was when they rounded a corner that everything changed.

Because as the couple came only a few feet from the kitchen entrance, a distinct, red-hooded figure entered the dining room.

Without thinking, Emily covered Paige's mouth with her own hand and pressed a finger to her lips. Paige, who couldn't bring herself to scream out of sheer terror, obligingly followed Emily to the front door, far from the earshot of Red Coat.

Their words tumbled out in strings of confusion and fear.

"Was that just –"

"Yeah, but what can we –"

"I don't know, Paige. I really don't." Emily pressed her palm to her forehead. "We're in the same lake house as the leader of the A-Team! This is officially worse than Lyndon!"

"Um, speak for yourself, but Lyndon was going to kill us!" Paige pointedly argued.

Emily threw her hands up in exasperation. "Whatever! The point is, we need to do something!"

Paige ceased to move for a moment. Emily joined her, when suddenly the black-outfitted girl had an idea. "We CAN do something." Paige gripped onto Emily's shoulders. "Emily, do you still carry bobby pins with you like Spencer does?"

Emily slowly nodded, not quite sure what Paige could be implying. She swiftly removed a pin from her elaborate up-do. Paige gleefully accepted it, and moved to the doorknob.

"What are you doing? Paige, you know the door is unlocked, right?!"

"Hold on." After tinkering with the door for a minute or two, Paige stepped away, proud of her handiwork.

"What did you just do?" Emily asked, wondering what her girlfriend could have possibly accomplished with a bobby pin and two minutes of spare time.

Paige sidled up modestly to Emily's side. "Well, Spencer taught me a few things, too. Especially when you left us to talk at your birthday party last year."

Still confused, Emily motioned for her to continue.

"Did you know that bobby pins, when used correctly, don't just unlock a door?" Paige smirked. "In houses like this, which has got to have been Hastings property for a few generations and therefore has a doorknob to match, a bobby pin and a little bit of magic can also JAM the door?"

Emily, not quite understanding Paige's words, quizzically looked at her.

"The point is, Red Coat isn't getting away tonight. She's stuck in here with the two of us! And we're going to stay here with her until Spencer gets here."

"How do you know that Spencer will come to get us?" A troubling thought crossed Emily's mind. "More importantly, HOW is she going to get us if the door is locked?"

Paige smiled again. "Like I said, Spencer taught me everything about locks. If she has anything – a credit card, another pin, a screwdriver – she'll bust in in no time. I swear!" She pulled out her cellphone. "I'll call her right now, actually." She waited until the recording played. "Weird. She typically picks up on the first ring," Paige whispered. "Spencer, I'm calling you from your lake house, and I need you to listen. Red Coat is in your house. Let me say that again, Red Coat is here. I used your lock-picking seminar tips and the door is jammed, but Emily and I will be here waiting for you to shut this down once and for all. Until then, we'll be staying in the –" Paige shot Emily a nervous glance.

Emily sighed. "Um... In the closet. That way, she won't see us."

Paige nodded. "In the closet waiting for you. Just come ASAP, ok?" She hung up and Emily dragged her by the arm to the closet. The couple stealthily managed to get into the compartment, which was luxuriously spacious per the Hastings family standards, and prepared to stay put for a very long time if need be.

* * *

**Oh Paily... don't go into the closet again! The last time that happened, Em dated creepy Ben and Paige made a last-ditch effort with Sean, AKA walking Christian Ken Doll. Please excuse my corny attempt at humor and tell me what you think now that Paily's under the impression that Red Coat's in the house! **

**PS- Please forgive the fact that I know nothing about setting traps. Just roll with the fact that SuperPaige can jam the door as much as she likes! Next chapter's up later tonight, so review if you can get the chance! If not, I promise that I'll give you responses to your reviews for 4 and 5 when I publish Chapter 6!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yay! You guys got to read the last chapter in time to respond, and my heart is fluttering at the news with my feelings. Oh my God, I sound like such an Ezbian. Well, this chapter is going to bring in my favorite character of television of all time. Hint: her name starts with an 'S' and ends with a 'pencer.' And I hope you guys appreciate the costumes, so with that said, on to the reviews!:**

**David Fishwick: Your wish is my command!**

**Runawaybaby555: Paige is just amazing, especially when you recall her humongous house and how she's a one percenter that lives up there with the Hastings. Come to think of it... everyone on the show is part of the one percent. Even Caleb got cashmere sweaters and a swanky car. Hmm... Again, do you really think I would make it THAT simple and give the Liars common sense?! Not gonna happen. Even Aria's newfound karate skills didn't develop until three seasons of getting mowed down by cars, poisoned with pain cream, sent into the asylum, and getting locked in a box with a pervert's corpse to the dulcet tones of Adam Lambert. And if you want to know what's going on in the story, don't wait too long for those answers. I want the readers to be in the know centuries before the characters in this case!**

**JosieCarter: Seeing Ezra react to the teenagers is the most wonderful thing ever. Remember when Hanna talked about Malcolm's penchant for fast cars and fast women? Perfection! I'm with you about Paige/Emily. In Season 1, Paige could be a tad bit intense, but then she turned into this perfect Dark Knight/coconut cupcake-eating goddess who stole my heart. And don't even worry about long reviews- I love those the most!**

**YaleAceBella12: Request permitted.**

**ShadowsOnTheMoon: Ha. Ezra's position is up for you to decide. And you got to follow THE Spencer Hastings?! Where can I buy a copy of your dream?! And Red Coats, Aria? REALLY?! In her defense, refusing it might seem slightly sketchy to Ezra. UNLESS... Nah. Paige will protect everyone she can! I just really wanted her to join Team Taleb; she actually knows what she's doing, and nothing gets a lesbian more pumped to beat the baddies than threatening her puffy drapes. Ah, McHastings. Like I warned, there can't be too much inter-couple interaction until the end, where stuff gets done. For Miss Hastings, just look ahead!**

**Thanks to all who reviewed; on to the stuff you've been waiting for!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own a thing. Not even shoes to wear...**

Ch 5  
Hanna struggled to recall where the key to the front door could possibly be. Although the memory itself was safely stored at the forefront of her mind, she had been finding it difficult to concentrate on anything when Caleb was kissing her every second or two in a surprisingly successful attempt to keep up the momentum of what had started back at Hanna's house.

His mouth detached from hers, and she seized the opportunity as soon as it arose. "Caleb, hold on for one second!" She couldn't contain the traces of laughter in her voice, yet he still complied and resorted to standing dutifully by her side.

The remains of a smirk on his face were what inspired Hanna to return to the task at hand in anticipation of what could come behind the door. She inhaled as she leaned down to retrieve the key from its spot under the doormat, and handed it to Caleb in her impatient state.

With his eyes still trained on Hanna, Caleb struggled to open the door. After a few futile attempts, he rotated to focus entirely on the old knob, but his gusto didn't quite finish the job.

"Caleb? Are you ok?" Hanna slowly rose from her spot to see the ongoing struggle.

"The door won't open!"

"What do you mean 'the door won't open?!'"

He shot Hanna a semi-offended look. "I meant just that. It won't open."

Huffing softly, Hanna snatched the keys from Caleb's hands and tried to open the front door herself. No change. "No." At the final result, Hanna shook her head intensely. "No-no-no-no, this is the only house that we can use that doesn't have any kid-friendly neighbors!" She pulled Caleb by the collar of his neck to face her. "What are we going to do, Caleb?! Halloween is ruined!"

Caleb, always the more rational of the two, detached Hanna's frame from his own. "Well... Is there another way in?"

Hanna's eyes narrowed in response. "Yeah, I'll just see if I can shimmy up the pipes to the window!"

"No. Is there a back door or a patio?"

Hanna puckered her lips before wordlessly pacing along the property line, her eyes never straying from the building. Caleb followed along, and he'd have been left aimless if it wasn't for Hanna's vague recollection of her previous visits. They scuttled until stopping at a modestly-made wooden door that was tucked away on the brink of the house's back side. Unwilling to waste any more time, Hanna strutted up to the door with Caleb still stuck grumpily hovering behind her.

At the doorframe, Hanna paused at the lack of a doormat.

"Hanna?" Caleb called to his girlfriend from his spot on the lawn. "Do you remember where the second key is? Because if you don't, we can still head back to your house, and we can –"

"Just hold on for a minute! I'm trying something else, ok?" Hanna planted her feet squarely in front of the door and shut her eyes, attempting to tune out the present and instead focus on the fleeting moments she spent in that very spot years ago. A minute had passed when she fell to her knees, and dug around the small patch of vegetables.

"Hanna, are you trying to keep Spencer from inviting you back?" Caleb ran a hand through his hair in frustration. "Because you can't just dig through people's stuff like that."

"I'll keep that in mind if Spencer misses a carrot or two." Hanna overturned the small pile of round stones that sat just a foot from the base of the tomato plant, and came upon the all-important keys. She shot up from the ground and headed to the door as quickly as her heels would allow. As the key clicked into place Hanna's eyes lit up. It only took her a moment or two to unlock the door, but Hanna had never anticipated success so much. She turned to her boyfriend. "We're in!"

In excitement, Caleb repeated his actions from earlier in the evening by pressing Hanna into the door. While she enjoyed his frisky action, Hanna reached behind herself to twist the doorknob, causing the door to swing open.

No sooner had the hinges swung than the two sprinted upstairs, not bothering to shut the door behind them. Their inadvertently strategic position at the rear of the house was what kept any of the other four visitors from hearing them, even after the loud slamming of the master bedroom's door and the occasional word slipped out from behind the bedroom door.

Hanna and Caleb had only been upstairs for ten minutes when the final couple arrived.

* * *

"Spence, I'm just saying that you need a night out of that house!" Toby peeked over his shoulder to confirm that Spencer had kept her eyes shut the way he politely requested after picking her up. "You said it yourself, Melissa's driving you up the wall, and your parents aren't even home to do anything about it."

Eyes still shut, Spencer prepared to defend her dysfunctional family. "Well, I don't think my parents can help it that they're always out of town, and Melissa's just... Melissa. She'll bounce back in approximately two days, maximum. And my family shouldn't be used as an excuse to drag me to my lake house for the night."

"How did you know?" Toby's face fell at her deduction.

Spencer smiled and opened her eyes. "Because I knew after fifteen minutes that at the speed we were going, it had to be outside of Rosewood. Then I had to rule out a trip to the city when you didn't head due west the way you should have if you wanted to make it to Philly in a reasonably short amount of time while avoiding late-night Halloween traffic. And then came the speed bump we hit that I recognized from my trips up here as a kid. Oh, and then I could sense the distinct smell of the lake water up here." At his shock, Spencer tenderly patted Toby's face. "Better luck next time. But I still don't see why I couldn't change out of my costume before we left. This wig is killing me!" As if on cue, Spencer flicked away some of the fake blonde tresses that obscured her vision.

"Why did you insist on wearing that thing again?"

"Because Cersei Lannister isn't a brunette!" Spencer rolled her eyes as she adjusted her trailing gown. "And you didn't even dress up this year."

Toby gestured to his remarkably less impressive outfit. "It's Holden Caulfield! Holden Caulfield just happens to dress like a real person," Toby insisted. "But if you want, you know that I'd run to a costume shop and pick out the most obnoxious costume you could think of."

"I know. Maybe I just like having the satisfaction of you saying it out loud." Spencer smirked at the idea as she gave Toby a quick peck on the cheek. "So what exactly did you have planned once you successfully kidnapped me?"

"Nothing spectacular. Just some movies, some popcorn. And plenty of this – " he kissed Spencer on the lips. "If you're interested."

"Looks like someone's experienced at sweeping a girl off her feet! I'm impressed." Spencer pulled back as a thought came to mind. "But promise me that you won't sit on the couch."

"Why not?"

"Just trust me." Spencer bit her lip. "At least, not the couch that belonged to my Nana."

Still confused, Toby nodded. The teens stepped up to the front door, about to enter, when Spencer's infallible senses picked up on the faintest of sounds. "Toby, did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"I'm not sure. It sounded almost like a creaky door or something." Spencer shook her head. "Just hold on a minute, we should check the back entrance out."

Spencer's feet stomped into the lawn as Toby tried to keep up with her. When the duo came to the back of the house, Spencer gasped at the ajar door.

She took a step back. "Toby, I think someone's in the house." Her breaths became shorter when she swore she heard a moan. "Did you hear that?"

Toby gulped and nodded. "Spencer, think for a second." He reached for her arm.

"I'm trying to!" She pressed a finger to her pulsing temple. "Ok, did you bring your phone with you?"

"No."

Spencer rolled her eyes. "And mine is dead. So the police are out." Another moan came out of the upstairs window. "Wait a minute... Does that sound like a girl to you?" She stood closer beneath the window. "Why would a home invader be...? Oh my God!"

Realizing exactly what happened, Spencer charged into the house with Toby close behind. "Spencer, what is it?" She still refused to stop and had made it up the stairs to the master bedroom, whose doors had been unluckily left open for all to see.

"AAAAAHHHH!" Spencer let a tremendous shriek loose in the house at the vision of two figures covered entirely from head to toe by two spotless white sheets writhing in the bed.

What no party realized was that the reverberation of Spencer's scream had been heard by two other couples, tucked away in the dining room and the coat closet.

* * *

**PS- Sorry that this chapter came in so late. I need access to my home computer to update and I had a rehearsal and... Forgive me! But I'll be back tomorrow bright and chipper sometime in the early evening, so fill out that review box, or my inbox, and tell me your FEELINGS!**


	6. Chapter 6

**There's not too much going on with me lately; I'd prefer to get down to business (to defeat... the Huns)! So, check out my responses:**

**Runawaybaby555: Spencer is the biggest freak of all time, and we love her. But trying to surprise a Hastings when you aren't gifted with adrenalized hyperreality can be tricky, so I do give props to Toby for trying. And Nerd Spencer is probably one of my favorite forms of Spencer, next to Drunk Spencer, Crazy Spencer, SpencAr, Caffeinated Spencer... the list goes on! And now that everyone's at the house, you'll be getting snippets of what everyone's doing at each point so that you're not questioning my logistics all the time. And consider it brought!**

**YaleAceBella12: Check. Any other requests?**

**Sev: I'm so happy to hear that you're happy! I'm not even sure where I got the idea for the four couples together; it might have popped into my head during chem class or something. And as you can tell, you won't have to wait longer!**

**JosieCarter: Haleb. All the sexual needs of a real high school couple paired with the fairytale romance that anyone can dream of. Sigh. And the wrath of Spencer is coming now! Fangirl Spencer just proves that the writers of PLL know that we're out here, watching and adoring and dying of feeling overloads. And I do imagine it would be impossible to stay so caught up when you're trying to avoid getting run over or stuck in a box every day of your life, but Spencer is so put-together. And Ezra + Liars = COMEDY GOLD. You underestimate me, seeing as how that update you were waiting for is right here!**

**ILAK: Mille grazie!**

**Without further ado, here's what quite a few of you seemed really eager to get (which, let's not forget, I'm posting after less than 24 hours)!**

**DISCLAIMER: I wish I owned anything. Even Aria's slothskin leggings.**

* * *

Ch 6  
"You. Slept. Together. At. My. Lake. House. AGAIN?!" Hanna and Caleb recoiled from their perch on the bed at the crisply frightening words that came from Spencer. The near-lovers of the night had embarrassingly pulled on their costumes in five minutes flat before Spencer forced them to sit.

"Demolishing my Nana's couch wasn't enough?! Now you two had to ruin the master bedroom because of an uptick in hormone levels?! Was it worth it?!"

"Hey, I don't know what half of those words mean, but in our defense, you weren't supposed to be here tonight," Hanna shot back in defense of her actions. "And why were you two even here tonight?"

"I wanted to surprise her for Halloween because Melissa was..." Toby trailed off, unsure of how to refer to his girlfriend's own flesh and blood without being offensive.

"Pulling a Melissa." Hanna flicked her hand in the air dismissively, as if the name of Spencer's sister alone spoke volumes. "Ok. So four points for Toby on the boyfriend front, but is there any way that Caleb and I can—"

"No." Spencer snapped from the doorway.

"But we could—" Caleb offered from his seat on the bed next to Hanna.

"No!"

"Spencer, I promise that we'll—"

"Negatory. Nada. Nein. Non. Request denied." Spencer planted herself a few feet from Hanna's frowning face. "Did you get any of THOSE words?"

"Fine," Hanna sighed before she jumped up from the bed with Caleb's hand in hers. "We'll just find somewhere else to go, because I am wearing five inch heels and any girl will tell you that effort of that caleeber is not to be wasted!"

"Caliber," Spencer snapped.

"Gazoomtit," Hanna offered.

"No, it's—" Spencer massaged her temple in frustration. "Never mind, just get out. Take your party to a motel or something."

Hanna huffed and stuck out her tongue before Caleb left and she shut the door behind her, leaving Spencer and Toby alone.

"Are you ok?" Toby walked over to Spencer's side.

"God give me the patience," Spencer muttered.

* * *

"What was that scream?" Aria turned to Ezra. "I think it came from upstairs."

"Aria, on a regular night I would try to calm you down and assure you that we're just way too gullible when it's the middle of the night in a creepy house. But it's Halloween, and frankly, I'm terrified."

"And I'm not?! What should we do? What if someone's in the house?" Aria paced around the table.

"Aria, what if someTHING is in the house?!"

"You're not making sense," Aria pointed out.

"I know that I'm going to sound hysterical and superstitious, but—"

"But WHAT, Ezra?!"

"I think there's a ghost in the house!" On this, a crackle of thunder roared in the night.

Aria and Ezra rushed to the window.

"And now it's raining!" Ezra slapped his palm on the top of the table and shook it at the pain that shot trough the tips of his nerves.

"Could this night get any spookier in such a short amount of time?" Aria asked the question to herself out loud. "I mean, from some family history that's creepier than creepy, some random scream from the bedroom, and now ghosts?!"

"Wait, so you think it's a ghost too?" Ezra's eyes lit up.

"I—I'm not saying that just yet. But maybe we should move downstairs or something." Aria's eyes shifted around the dining room. "You know, I think that the wine cellar would make a pretty good spot to lay low. Just for fun." She gave Ezra a timid smile in an attempt to convince herself that she couldn't be scared. Especially when there was nothing to be scared of.

Ezra snapped his fingers. "Great idea! Let's head downstairs! Like, right now, preferably."

In perfect unison, the couple reached for each other's hand and managed to stealthily move down the steps to the underground room.

Once they had locked the door, Ezra flipped the light switch, relieved. He already turned away before noticing that the cellar was still nearly pitch black, with only the light of the moon that came in through a small window near the ceiling allowing him a glimpse of Aria's face.

"You have got to be kidding me," Ezra sighed as he tried and failed to light the room up again.

"It's ok, I'm sure that we'll be—"

"SPENCER!"

"Fine."

Aria and Ezra swiveled around to face the door at the top of the stairs they had descended.

"SPENCER!" The voice was unmistakably female.

"Do you think—?" Ezra scurried to his girlfriend's side.

"No way." Aria feverishly shook her head. "It could be Melissa, or—"

"SPENCER! GET ME OUT OF THIS DAMNED HOUSE!"

Aria's eyes widened. "'She will always be there, in that damned house.'" The phrase had been reprinted in plenty of papers that she had poured over that night, practically implanting itself in her brain more than her father's birthday or Einstein's Theory of Relativity.

The time that passed between her realization and any subsequent action was filled primarily by ragged breathing between the couple. Finally, Ezra reached for Aria's arm. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

Aria nodded. "Eleanor's back."

* * *

"SPENCER! I NEED YOU," Hanna called from the front entrance. After coughing to clear her throat, she tried again, "SPENCER! ARE YOU LISTENING?"

"Hanna, she's probably coming down now." Caleb set a hand on her shoulder.

"Well, she better get herself down in the next five minutes, because we are stuck in a lake house with no power, doomed because of a Halloween dry spell." She turned and spat out, "Caleb. I do not want to be Cady Heron of Rosewood."

"What does that even mean?" Caleb arched an eyebrow.

"Have you ever seen Mean Girls?" Caleb shook his head and Hanna rolled her eyes. "Every girl goes out in lingerie for Halloween while she went as—" she shook her head at Caleb's confusion. "Never mind."

"What did I do?"

"SPENCER! SPENCER, HELP ME!"

* * *

"Emily, what is going on?!" Paige was raptly listening at the door, with Emily paying just as much attention above her crouching frame.

Emily shook her head. "I have no idea... Wait! It sounds like Hanna!" She stood up, straighter than an arrow. "Paige, what if Red Coat has Hanna here?"

"You mean like a hostage?! Emily, would Red Coat really—"

"Red Coat can do anything!" Emily stared at Paige with no hint of humor in her eyes.

Paige pursed her lips together. "Then we'll have to help her."

"How are we supposed to do that?"

"Emily, what's the one advantage that we have over Red Coat right now?"

"The element of surprise." Emily thought for a moment and looked up again. "Are you suggesting we try to attack her?"

"I'm suggesting we try. If we have a chance to really help Hanna, we only have one shot."

"Well then it's a risk we'll have to take."

"Are you sure about this, Em?"

"You don't get to play the only hero, Paige." The steely look in Emily's eye was what convinced Paige to move on with the plan.

"Ok. We might have to wait in here for a while, just until we get a clear shot at her. Can you open the door a bit?"

Emily complied and let a streak of only slightly less dark light break through the closet. "Paige, why is it so dark?"

"The power might have gone out. Do you think you can make out Red Coat?"

Emily nodded.

"Good. Now all we need is to wait."


	7. Chapter 7

**First of all, guess what today is? 11-05! With the tent and the karaoke and the motel and the music and the trusting and the feels! So I suppose we should start a petition to celebrate 11-05 as a national holiday because it established some major moments for PLL's favorite couples. But moving on from my obsessions, here come the reviews!:**

**JosieCarter: Don't ever apologize! I can't begin to count how many times I underestimate myself! And Spencer is kinda like me; when you upset her, she will dwell on the fact for hours on end and incorporate a nice understanding of the English language (and many others) in the process. Ezra being scared hardly ever happens on the show (mainly because he's often off eating Bundt cake) so I had to imagine that the one time something scary happens he would go insane! Paily can't harm anyone as long as I have my say, so don't expect any makeshift shivs to come into play soon. And you now have ANOTHER less than 24. I imagined that Ezra wouldn't be at Hollis at this point; the story is an almost alternate version of 3x12, around the time where he was fired and only had a lime in his fridge. Hope that answers your question!**

**thatfreakbellaR: Everything's been written out (Spoby included), so I can't quite add in anything new, but you will get Spoby together again.**

**Guest: Will do!**

**YaleAceBella12: Well, this story is finished and sitting safely in my phone, and I've got another story started already (but I can't publish it for a while). So I will get on that soon!**

**Runawaybaby555: I obviously managed to update today, so you can thank me later! Just kidding, the fact that we made a quick stop home does NOT warrant a thank-you. And now I'll have to doodle some freaked-out bystanders in chemistry tomorrow for that image you gave me! The Spanna dynamic is one of my favorites; mainly because it's a real yin-yang between Spencer's responsible nature and Hanna's near-nymphomania (and I had to exaggerate that one a bit). And yep. Paily spotted the notorious Red Coat - a.k.a. Aria. So that can't end well!**

**ShadowsOnTheMoon: Can't stop, won't stop! Don't feel like a slacker, I will get whatever you say whenever you say it!**

**David Fishwick: I just channeled her inner Nerd Rage because c'mon, dressing up like Cersei makes you do crazy things! And that update you asked for is right here!**

**treaanne: Yay! I did the wonderfulness that is Spanna right in your eyes! And that's what matters most. I'm pleased that you like this.**

**On with the mayhem...**

**DISCLAIMER: If I owned PLL, everyone would wander around wearing do-rags and Batman costumes. But nothing would get solved, so...**

* * *

Ch 7  
"SPENCER!"

The girl in question jumped as another melodramatic cry from Hanna filled the house.

"SPENCER! HELLO?"

"Will she shut up for a minute?" Spencer picked up the hem of her trailing skirts as she carefully came down the steps to the first floor.

"Deep breaths, Spence," Toby encouraged. She complied, albeit with bitter thoughts running through her head.

"I know. It's just difficult when your surprise getaway turned into the two of us trying to keep Hanna and Caleb from taking mating tips from baboons! And after they already proceeded to dirty up the couch last time!"

"Well, the quicker we get to them, the quicker we can be alone, ok?"

"Yeah," Spencer sighed. "Let's just hope we get to them before they discover the Persian rugs my mom just bought. Let's go through the display room; I'm pretty sure it's a shortcut to the front door."

She pushed the door open without waiting for a response and neither teen could make out the shapes of carelessly displaced antiques. They both flinched at the flash of lightning that came through the windows when they entered.

"Spencer, do you know if –" Toby was cut off as he stumbled over a luggage bag. He landed with a thud, unharmed, and Spencer stopped to squint at the pieces that were on the floor.

"Oh my God! It's not enough that they had to get sweat on the sheets, now they trashed the displays, too?!"

"I'm fine, thanks for asking," Toby muttered.

Spencer blushed at the faux pas. "Sorry. But they just…" she pursed her lips disdainfully. "Do they always have to act like a couple of eight year-olds?" She offered Toby a hand up, and kneeled down to pick up as many pieces as she could. "Give me a hand with this stuff?"

Toby obligingly helped her by gathering the majority of the newspapers and books. When both of their hands were full with the knickknacks, Spencer had to resort to placing the last heirloom – a flamboyant hat – on top of her wig.

"Is there somewhere we can put all of this?"

Spencer nodded weakly under the weight of the boxes. "Just carry it over to the den. We can pack it up after Hanna and Caleb leave."

Somehow Toby managed to hold the door open for Spencer, who took the lead as she headed down the dark hallway.

* * *

"Ezra, I don't think we should stay any longer. I'm officially creeped out, and I don't think waiting for a ghost to disappear is going to do us any good when we're sticking ourselves in a powerless lake house on Halloween!" She pointed to the window, which gave a warped view under the filter of raindrops. "Do you see that?"

Ezra bit back a laugh.

"What's so funny?"

He chuckled again. "'It was a dark and stormy night...'" Aria slapped him on the shoulder. "What was that for?"

"For making cliché references at a time like this!"

"But it hurt." He looked at her in a new light. "You pack a lot of punch for someone so small."

"It's all a part of my charm," Aria sardonically claimed. "Moving on. What are we going to do?"

He scratched the fabric that covered his sleeve. "Well, I'm more worried about where the ghost is right now. I think that last scream came from the front door, so she must not be far from us."

"So making an escape is out." Aria put her hands on her hips. "Should we... Stay here, or move on?"

"Something tells me that waiting for her to find is won't work out in the end," Ezra pointed out.

"So it's settled," Aria decided. "We can go to the attic."

"Why? What's at the attic?"

"For one, it's far away from vengeful doppelganger ghosts who scream bloody murder ever five minutes," Aria hissed.

"Good point," Ezra said. "I'm sold."

Before he could change his mind, Ezra stealthily opened the door to the wine cellar and made his move, staring down at the ground to keep from tripping over anything on the ground. Aria mimicked his actions, albeit a few feet behind his glacial pace.

"Ezra," she whispered quietly. "Pick up the pace! She could've covered the entire house by now!"

Suddenly, Ezra froze.

"Ezra? What is it?" Aria came to his side, only to bite down quickly on her tongue.

Because drifting through the corridor in the moonlight was a blonde girl.

But not just any blonde. A blonde wearing an outfit that had to be from another era with a hat to match.

And a face that bore an uncanny resemblance to Spencer Hastings the Second.

But just as she had appeared to both Aria and Ezra, Eleanor vanished around the corner. And left behind were two terrified witnesses, who wordlessly scrambled across the hall, hoping to reach the attic as soon as their legs could carry them.

* * *

At the front of the house, Hanna was beginning a trip of her own. She scanned the floor that was illuminated by the relentless lightning and started to cross the entrance.

"Where are you going?" Caleb, who had been leaning against the jammed door, stood straight when Hanna turned to him.

"If Spencer isn't willing to help us, I'm going to find her and force her to!"

"Hanna, she might be coming down as we speak."

"Maybe." The blonde held a finger up. "But why would she take so long when she knows where we are?" With that bit of reasoning, she resumed her search and passed by the corridors adjacent to the wine cellar.

"Spencer? Spe – " Caleb had appeared behind her and covered her mouth with his palm. She turned to him, about to accuse him (of what, she wasn't sure), but her gaze had landed instead on what Caleb was gawking at.

It was Red Coat. Running through the house, into an open door that Hanna recognized as the attic.

Without thinking, Hanna and Caleb rushed to the door in unison and locked it behind the A-Team's infamous leader. Impulsively acting like a team of black hoodies could pop up at any moment, they darted back the way they came, hoping to reach the front door as quickly as possible.

But when they turned the corner, Hanna and Caleb actually DID run into a tall, black figure.

Paige McCullers.

* * *

**So Haleb managed to catch Red Coat! Yay! But we know what's actually up, because all they caught was a terrified pixie... And OF COURSE Ezria thinks that Spencer is the ghost of her own great-great grandmother because they are pretty much the literary buff equivalents of children. Review, review, review! PM, PM, PM! And all that jazz...**


	8. Chapter 8

**I've got the blues, because guess what?! It's Spoby's anniversary, and this is also the penultimate chapter of WGBITN! So maybe not quite the blues... An off-purple or an aqua fits the situation better. But I'm already going insane worrying because I've got another multi-chapter planned out and eight chapters written up on my phone. If all goes according to plan, this one should be WAY longer, with a lot more drama and mystery. So fingers crossed that A) a few of you guys follow me into the ether of less-than-happy endings, and B) it all turns out ok! **

**So here are my words in response to your coded cries of "Help!":**

**JosieCarter: Spencer is ALWAYS crazy, probably from the buckets of caffeine that fuel her system. And Ezra as the rational one? Before 4A, you'd think that he spends his days eating Bundt cake with Mrs. Rosenthal, so I would always forgive him for acting like a crazy man if a few unholy coincidences showed up. Yeah, Haleb is all kinds of impulsive, which is my rationale for having them ultimately capture Red Coat/Aria. And you get Paily back in action again this chapter!**

**Runawaybaby555: Yep. Ezria just gets so blinded by the feelings and the numerous haikus that drift around their heads constantly, so you might expect that they'd get quite a bit fanciful every once in a while! But keep in mind that since Ezra was the one in front of Aria, they are BOTH in the attic of doom! I am most certainly not the 'best thing on FanFiction right now,' that title goes to you and... anyone else! Well, anyone who knows the difference between "your" and "you're," that is. I just wish that there was more comedy to check out; my fic is super lonely! And that update is up, and Aria's charming still, so let's hope I don't pull a twist out and kill someone!... with only one chapter left... So you're safe.**

**ILAK: Thanks, and the sad truth is that there's hardly any more to see...**

**YaleAceBella12: Checkity check it out!**

**mrs-cavanaugh: I'm happy to hear that! And if you like this, wait until you see half of the things I've got coming out after this story wraps...**

**ShadowsOnTheMoon: I can't even describe that face, but part of me wants to mail this to Troian and ask her to take a picture of how she would make such a glorious face when it happens AGAIN. Hanna will be corrected approximately a trillion times before this story ends, so I hope consistency counts! Ezria gets to jump to conclusions; it's like when your puppy sees itself in the mirror and assumes the worst. And I unfortunately couldn't give Paily the privilege of capturing Ezria, just because I needed a way to get Paily and Haleb together to wrap everything up. And a medical bill in exchange for a total 999,930 points? I'll take it as long as Slytherins get the House Cup!**

**treaanne: To be fair, EVERYONE is scared of Spencer. But who can blame them? Her excellency is often mistaken for insanity or a murderous intent.**

**So, enjoy and review and do whatever it is that keeps you going!**

**DISCLAIMER: I wish... More than anything... More than life! More than jewels... But no.**

* * *

Ch 8  
At the collision, all three of them fell back to the floor at the impact. Paige dusted off her cape from the ground as Hanna pressed a hand to her shoulder and Caleb winced at the bruise that would undoubtedly appear on his head.

Snapping out of the incident, the three stared at each other in shock.

"What are you –"

"Why is there –"

"And you –"

Their sentences jumbled into blocks of syllables until the one latecomer cleared her breath and towered over them in her Cleopatra costume.

"Hanna? Caleb? What are you doing here?"

"Never mind us," Caleb interjected. "What are you two doing at Spencer's lake house? And did you guys see Red Coat?!"

"We locked her in the attic!" Hanna pushed away her unsightly tendrils of hair.

Emily looked at Paige. "We were headed to Philly for a film festival, but –"

"But Emily thought she saw A." Paige picked herself off of the ground and smoothed out her cape. "So Emily and I thought we could stay here, but then –"

"Red Coat," Emily solemnly interrupted. "And we heard you scream for help, and we thought that she had you here. Like a hostage or something!"

"You thought she kidnapped me?" Emily and Paige nodded. "Oh no, Caleb and I came out because these little brats were getting in the way of –"

"Something else!" Caleb shot Hanna a sheepish look as he sugarcoated the story of how they came to be there. "And we ran into Spencer and Toby –"

"Spencer and Toby are here, too?" Paige offered Caleb a hand up, which he gladly took.

"Yeah," Hanna bitterly added. "And not too pleased with us home invasors."

"Invaders, Hanna. Home invaders." Caleb crossed his arms and smiled briefly at his girlfriend. "But they kicked us out, the door wouldn't open, and long story short, we locked up Red Coat."

Emily spun to Paige. "So your plan worked better than I thought!" Paige modestly smirked.

"What plan?" The quartet turned at Spencer's distinct rasp. She came over, now box-free with Toby by her side.

"We trapped Red Coat in your attic," Hanna blew on her nails, "but it was no big deal."

"What?!" Spencer and Toby's exclamation forced Hanna to step back.

"Did you get any of my messages?"

Paige pulled her phone from her utility belt and waved the evidence of five missed calls and two texts that Spencer hadn't even seen.

"No, I left my phone at home because Toby surprised me with the trip." Spencer narrowed her eyes at both of the other couples. "Does everyone just think my lake house is supposed to serve as a hotbed of hormones?! Because I'm slightly upset by that!"

All five of them looked at her quizzically.

"So... You don't care that Red Coat is trapped in your attic?" Emily wondered aloud.

"Or that there's a distinct possibility that she could hurt us?" Toby asked.

"Do you know how insane you sound right now? Spence, we locked up Red Coat while you're too hung up on how Caleb and I got –" Hanna held up her fingers to illustrate her point, "this close to –"

"Hanna! Could you chill for a minute?" Emily rolled her eyes disdainfully. "We're not interested in your sorely neglected sex life." The group followed her lead in turning back to Spencer for an explanation, who shrugged apathetically.

"Of course I care. I just processed that, and decided to bring up how I prefer a little more consideration around here," Spencer insisted. "But since there are six of us, and one of her, let's settle this once and for all." Her tone became much more stoic at that point.

It was Spencer who took the first step to the attic, followed by the cluster. With deliberate movements, Spencer reached towards the doorknob, only to hear whispered tones on the other side.

"I'm... out of... What... ghost?" The female voice convinced the group that they were hearing the voice of Red Coat herself.

"But... wait for it." All six realized that the male strains must belong to an accomplice of some sort. They stayed attached to the door, waiting for a potential third voice to start.

"Eleanor... angry." All six wondered who Eleanor could possibly be, but after two more minutes, Emily nodded at Spencer, cuing her to open the door to the attic.

The five leaned away as Spencer made the first descent down the steps to the room below. Her head had just peaked around the corner when –

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Aria and Ezra screamed.

"AAAHHH!" Spencer screamed back.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!" The five grouped behind Spencer screamed.

After a few moments, the groups stopped, only to open their mouth into perfect 'O' shapes as the night's events flooded their minds in a different light.

* * *

**So Hanna's IQ drops drastically when she's both ready to get it on and when it's Halloween. And Spencer is more concerned with the state of her lake house than Red Coat (duh), and Paily still counts as the real heroes of the story, and IT'S ALL COME DOWN TO THIS. So now the mistakes have cleared up, and closure will be abundant. I'll finish the story tomorrow evening, on 11-07 (hey, that's my username! What a random coincidence!), so we will see how you feel as of finishing everything. Until then, you know how to reach me!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Well, we've finally reached that final chapter that's had me super-scared forever. The action is done, now it's all a matter of closure (and not very well-written closure at that). Don't say I didn't warn you! But like I casually mentioned, I've got some much more exciting stories on the way soon. Right now, my eye is on a Manna (that's Mona/Hanna) supernatural short story, and a HUGE mystery with the OT4 and bits from Haleb, Ezria, Spoby, and Emaya. But let readers of this be warned: not everyone will get a happy ending, and the fic is going to be 20 times longer than this. But let's look at the present before the future, so here are my final in-chapter responses!:**

**JosieCarter: The lake house takes first priority, ALWAYS. But do you want to sleep on sweat-stained sheets or have the gross-in-a-disturbingly-sexy-way image of Haleb sexytimes crossing your mind when you curl up on the couch with your favorite book? And you won't have to worry about more stories. I've got a couple on my way, but I won't post until they've been completely finished, so you may have a long wait...**

**YaleAceBella12: Aww. I don't get to think of some synonymous way to say "DONE" any more. Shame.**

**Runawaybaby555: As attractive and lovely as Haleb gets to be, do you want them to do the deed in your bed?! NOPE. Unless you're a Haleb fanatic, so I would guess Bagilia would have no real problem with that development... I'm just glad you think that this fic kinda-almost worked as a first! Fingers crossed it won't have anything on my second! **

**So, here we go, and don't say I didn't warn you...**

**DISCLAIMER: Nothing. Nope. Just stop reminding me!**

* * *

Ch 9  
"What are you two doing at my lake house?" Spencer crossed her arms firmly.

"Maybe they thought it was a 'hotbed of hormones,'" teased Emily from the corner of the attic.

"No! It was nothing like that," Aria protested. "I forgot that Hitchcock box set here last month, remember?"

Spencer snapped. "After Team Sparia movie night!" She pressed her hand to her mouth. "Oh my God, I'm so sorry, Aria. If I only –"

"Don't worry about it. I'm just relieved to know that Ezra and I should've realized from the get-go that ghosts don't exist."

"What's this about ghosts?" Caleb asked.

Ezra put an arm around Aria's shoulder. "Well, we found a few heirlooms in the house. In your display room." He guiltily looked to Spencer. "And against any common sense, we thought that in some alternate universe it would make sense to publish a story based on the history of the Hastings family. You know, with Eleanor and Spencer the First."

"Wait. Are you talking about my great-great grandparents?" Spencer arched her eyebrow.

"Yeah. Namely, the grandmother who looked exactly like you, except with blonde hair and period clothes and was doomed to stay in this house for all eternity by her husband-slash-killer," Aria elaborated. "So we might have jumped to conclusions when we heard your name echoing throughout the house."

"You can thank Hanna for that," Toby offered as he pointed to the affronted blonde herself.

"Well, I wouldn't have screamed if SOMEONE hadn't locked the door from the inside!" Her eyes roamed to Paige.

"Don't blame Paige!" Emily shouted. "She was trying to keep Red Coat in the house!"

At the name, Ezra turned to Aria. "Who's Red Coat?"

The attic became silent enough to hear a pin drop. Ezra looked from Caleb to Hanna to Toby to Spencer to Paige to Emily, and finally to Aria, who stood helplessly in the center of the room as everyone except for Ezra realized the mistake.

"I... Um, I –"

"Just a nickname I thought up!" Hanna spoke out to spare Aria.

"Yeah!" Spencer immediately jumped on the idea. "It was just so dark that we could only make out the coat and Hanna just came up with that one." Everyone laughed nervously.

"But I gotta say, Hanna..." Emily stepped out, "way to really think up something IMAGINATIVE. Really, how did you get 'Red Coat' from a home invader in a RED COAT?"

"But that's Hanna." Aria tittered and smacked Hanna's forearm. "Silly Hanna!"

"Dumb Hanna!" Hanna herself contributed to the teasing.

"Moronic Hanna!" Spencer exclaimed.

"Idiot Hanna!" Emily spat out.

"I get it, guys," Hanna said through her teeth.

"BUT we love her, right?" asked Caleb. A chorus of 'yeahs' followed after as Ezra nodded and smiled with the group, placated by the explanation.

"Well, 'Dumb Hanna' needs to go." Hanna checked her phone and did the math as quickly as she could. "Trick-or-treating is long over, and my mom won't be home for another forty-three minutes."

"You could do that in your head?" Spencer asked, looking impressed.

"Spence, when it's a life-or-death situation, never underestimate my skills." She turned to the black-clad Paige. "Think you can get rid of that Red Coat trap?"

"It would be my pleasure!" Paige took Emily's arm through her own as the four couples headed up the stairs to the front entrance. With a flick of her wrist, Paige undid the lock.

"Well, it's been fun." Hanna swallowed. "By that, I mean it was horrible."

"So what's the moral of the story?" Spencer asked with a sarcastic grin on her face.

"Don't jump to insane conclusions," Hanna confidently answered.

"Try again, Hanna," Caleb suggested.

"Don't use Spencer's lake house for sex on Halloween." The words come out with a slur and a pout, but Spencer still petted Hanna's head.

"Very good, Hanna. Now, you two get out of here and let your passion run wild!"

"Aye-aye!" Hanna and Caleb chanted in synchronization before walking out to their car, parked two blocks away.

Emily's head popped up from its spot next to Paige's neck. "We should go, too. I think we can just make the end of the Blair Witch Project if Paige's car can make the trip."

"Hey!" Paige chastised. "My car isn't a beautiful new Toyota, but I'm up for the long drive."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Emily gave Paige a heady kiss that left both girls weak in the knees. "And for the record, you make an amazing superhero."

"Why, thank you!"

"Yes, you two are the best and we'll call you if we get an alien invasion," Aria quickly prompted. "Now, get going! Halloween is almost over!"

Paige and Emily giggled and waved back as they left the lake house.

"And we've got a tradition of our own to get to," Aria acknowledged her plans as she clasped onto Ezra's hand.

"Goodnight, you two!" Ezra called to Spencer and Toby when Aria pulled him out of the door.

"Goodnight!" The couple returned the words and Spencer firmly shut the door.

"Alone at last," Toby exclaimed.

"So... How about that night you suggested? What did it have?" Spencer tapped her chin with her index finger. "I remember movies, popcorn and what else?"

"Something along the lines of this." Toby leaned into Spencer for a sweet kiss before she pulled back.

"Yeah, that sounds about right to me."

* * *

"Do you think they suspected anything?"

"Are you crazy?! They treated you like a two year-old; what would make them suspicious?"

The car was filled with a comfortable silence between the two as she applied some lipstick.

"You looked great in that coat," Ezra repeated for the sixth time that night.

"Are you looking to promote me up from black hoodie?" Aria rolled her eyes and grinned. "Because that coat just makes me feel like... I'm not sure. Maybe the lovely assistant to the magician behind the magic?"

"I'm not sure how CeCe would respond to a replacement," Ezra thought out loud as he kept his eyes on the road. "And how would you keep it under wraps when you go missing whenever Red Coat shows up? They'd get suspicious eventually."

"It was just a suggestion." Aria shrugged from the passenger seat. "But we should make plans for an attack this Christmas."

"Maybe hang some Alison masks on their Christmas trees?"

Aria's melodic laughter filled the car. "Or we can run over Hanna with a sleigh!"

The partners laughed together until Aria looked Ezra in the eyes.

"I love you so much."

"I love you, too." He squeezed Aria's hand reassuringly. "And when those bitches lead us to Alison –"

"We won't have to sneak around anymore," Aria finished. She knew the sentiment by heart after hearing it for so long. "They'll know exactly who's in charge."

Ezra turned back to the front window. "Not some UPenn dropout in a red coat."

Aria smiled once more, and turned on the radio just as the chorus of her favorite Halloween song began to play.

"Ezra?

"No." Ezra pointed to Aria mock-seriously. "Not after last year's 'Monster Mash' duet led to you videotaping my sorely lacking vocal skills and showing it off to your friends."

" But this is the King of Pop, so put away the business face," Aria insisted. "I'd say that I handled that little situation pretty well, so where's my reward?"

"Whatever makes you happy," he relented. Aria beamed as she turned up the volume and began to sing the words that she knew by heart.

"As horror looks you right between the eyes–! Sing, Ezra!"

The two improvised a set of harmonies flawlessly, singing along to the radio like professionals.

"'Cause this is THRILLER! Thriller night!"

* * *

**Come on. You knew this was coming, right? Now, let me just say that I felt a small albeit compulsive need to include the major, WTflap shout-out to my favorite Internet-bred theory of all time (which, for the record, I don't actually think is true)! I just thought it would be a random, cute, campy little idea to tack on, especially seeing as how it makes no sense whatsoever! But like I said, this story is fluffity fluff fluff, so don't hate my totally random twist! And if any of you lovely humans would like to get a response to your reviews of the final chapter, just tag said Chapter 9 review with something along the lines of "Please PM," or PM me yourself, and I will (eventually) give you a personal response. Pinky-swear. So review away, share what you thought, and if you have any sort of interest in my upcoming fics, I will be more than happy to answer your questions. So, share your thoughts with me! I'm still an approval-craving crazy girl!**


End file.
